vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story
Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story (六兆年と一夜物語, Roku Chounen to Ichiya Monogatari) wurde am 11. April 2012 hochgeladen und erreichte über 2.000.000 Views auf Nico Nico Douga. Musik und Texte wurden von dem Produzent kemu produziert, während die Illustrationen aus der Feder von hatsuko stammen und das Video die Arbeit von ke-sanβ ist. Hintergrund Der Song erzählt von einem „Märchen, das niemand kennt“, das von einem Dämonenjungen handelt, der von seiner Mutter missbraucht wurde und einfach nur ein Mensch sein wollte. Er wollte sterben und konnte keine glückliche Zukunft für ihn sehen. Eines Tages kam ein Mädchen zu dem Gefängnis, in dem er eingesperrt war. Obwohl es verboten war mit ihm zu sprechen, fragte sie ihn nach seinem Namen und sagte, dass sie zusammen fortrennen würden. Sie verlassen den Ort und trotz der Tatsache, dass sie nichts von einander wissen, sind sie glücklich. Nur sie zwei allein. Text Japanisch= 名も無い時代の集落の 名も無い幼い少年の 誰も知らない おとぎばなし 産まれついた時から　 忌み子鬼の子として その身に余る　罰を受けた 悲しい事は　何も無いけど 夕焼け小焼け手を引かれてさ 知らない知らない僕は何も知らない 叱られた後のやさしさも 雨上がりの手の温もりも でも本当は本当は本当は本当に寒いんだ 死なない死なない僕は何で死なない？ 夢のひとつも見れないくせに 誰も知らない おとぎばなしは 夕焼けの中に吸い込まれて消えてった 吐き出す様な暴力と　 蔑んだ目の毎日に 君はいつしか　そこに立ってた 話しかけちゃだめなのに 「君の名前が知りたいな」 ごめんね名前も舌も無いんだ 僕の居場所は　何処にも無いのに 「一緒に帰ろう」　手を引かれてさ 知らない知らない僕は何も知らない 君はもう子供じゃないことも 慣れない他人（ひと）の手の温もりは ただ本当に本当に本当に本当のことなんだ やめないやめない君は何でやめない？ 見つかれば殺されちゃうくせに 雨上がりに 忌み子がふたり 夕焼けの中に吸い込まれて消えてった 日が暮れて夜が明けて　 遊び疲れて捕まって こんな世界僕と君以外　 皆いなくなればいいのにな 皆いなくなれば いいのにな 知らない知らない声が聞こえてさ　 僕と君以外の全人類 抗う間もなく手を引かれてさ 夕焼けの中に吸い込まれて消えてった 知らない知らない僕は何も知らない　 これからのことも君の名も 今は今はこれでいいんだと ただ本当に本当に本当に本当に思うんだ 知らない知らない あの耳鳴りは 夕焼けの中に吸い込まれて消えてった |-|Romaji= Na mo nai jidai no shuuraku no Na mo nai osanai shounen no Daremo shiranai otogibanashi Umaretsuita toki kara Imiko oni no ko toshite Sono mi ni amaru batsu o uketa Kanashii koto wa nanimo nai kedo Yuuyake koyake te o hikarete sa Shiranai shiranai boku wa nanimo shiranai Shikarareta ato no yasashisa mo Ameagari no te no nukumori mo Demo hontou wa hontou wa hontou wa hontou ni samuinda Shinanai shinanai boku wa nande shinanai？ Yume no hitotsu mo mirenai kuse ni Daremo shiranai otogibanashi wa Yuuyake no naka ni suikomarete kietetta Hakidasu you na bouryoku to Sagesunda me no mainichi ni Kimi wa itsu shika soko no tatteta Hanashi kakecha dame nano ni "Kimi no namae ga shiritai na" Gomen ne namae mo shita mo nainda Boku no ibasho wa doko ni mo nai no ni "Issho ni kaerou" te o hikarete sa Shiranai shiranai boku wa nanimo shiranai Kimi wa mou kodomo janai koto mo Narenai hito no te no nukumori wa Tada hontou ni hontou ni hontou ni hontou no koto nanda Yamenai yamenai kimi wa nande yamenai？ Mitsukareba korosarechau kuse ni Ameagari ni imiko ga futari Yuuyake no naka ni suikomarete kietetta Hi ga kurete yo ga akete Asobitsukarete tsukamatte Konna sekai boku to kimi igai Minna inaku nareba ii no ni na Minna inaku nareba ii no ni na Shiranai shiranai koe ga kikoete sa Boku to kimi igai no zen-jinrui Aragau ma mo naku te o hikarete sa Yuuyake no naka ni suikomarete kietetta Shiranai shiranai boku wa nanimo shiranai Kore kara no koto mo kimi no na mo Ima wa ima wa kore de iin dato Tada hontou ni hontou ni hontou ni hontou ni omounda Shiranai shiranai ano miminari wa Yuuyake no naka ni suikomarete kietetta |-|Englisch= In a village in an unknown era In that time there lived a young boy A story that's known to none, that is where it begun Sicne the time I was brought in this place I was treated as a demons case As if I was forsaken I received punishment I never really had A reason to be so sad But into the fading sun I was led away by someone I don't know, I don't know, I just don't know a god damn thing Not even the kindness after a very long scolding I know no warmth but of pain, for after the time it rains but I'm honestly and truly and really, yes I'm really very cold I won't die, I won't die, why is t that I won't die? I'm not dreaming a single dream and I don't know why So this little story, that was known only to one Was sucked up by the sunset and Vanished into none In my life of sickening violence And the days of endless scorn and disdain With being unaware, You were standing right there Talking to you from which I refrained "Even so I want to know your name" I'm sorry, but I have no name nor do I have a tongue There's no place that I can go I said that but even so "Together, We can go away. . ." and then you led me away I don't know, I don't know, I just don't know a god damn thing Not the child s no longer your state of being I don't even know the warmth, of another persons hand That is honestly, definitely, truly, that is the only genuine thing You won't stop, you won't stop, you need to just quit and yield You know if you're ever found out you will be killed After the rain is done, there stood the forsaken ones To be sucked up by the sunset and vanished into none The sun starts to set and dawn is breaking Til we've lost all energy we'll keep playing If only this world could be just you and I If only everyone else would just die If only everyone less would just disappear I don't know, I don't know, but the voice that I had just heard Not belonging to me nor to you but all of humanity With no chance to get away, and I was then led away to be sucked up by the sunset and vanished into none I don't know, I don't know, I just don't know a god damn thing I don't know what will happen next nor you very name But at this moment right now, I think this can work somehow That is really, truly, and honestly,yes, that's what I think I don't know, I don't know, but the buzzing in my ears Was sucked up by the sunset and then disappears Credits goes to ✿ |-|Deutsch= In einem Dorf aus einer vergangen Zeit Lebte ein ein namenloser Junge. Niemand kennt Dieses Märchen. Seit meiner Geburt War ich ungewollt. Ein Kind des Teufels. Obwohl ich es nicht verdiente, bekam ich die Strafe. Es gibt nichts, Über das man trauern müsste. Die leichten Strahlen des Sonnenuntergangs Nehmen mich an der Hand. Ich weiß nicht, ich weiß nicht, ich weiß überhaupt nichts. Weder die Freundlichkeit nach einer Schimpferei, noch die Wärme nach einem Regen. Aber es ist wirklich, wirklich, wirklich kalt. Ich sterbe nicht, ich sterbe nicht, warum kann ich nicht sterben? Selbst wenn ich nicht einmal träumen kann. Niemand kennt Dieses Märchen. Es verweht Im Sonnenuntergang. Gewalt, die fast ausgespuckt wurde. Und verachtende Augen jeden Tag. Vielleicht standest Du dort. Sogar obwohl mit nicht erlaubt war, mit dir zu reden “Ich wünschte, ich wüsste deinen Namen.” Es tut mir leid. Ich habe keinen Namen. Der Ort, an den ich gehöre, Existiert nirgendwo. “Lass uns zusammen nach Hause gehen.” Meine Hand wird genommen. Ich weiß nicht, ich weiß nicht, ich weiß überhaupt nichts. Weder die Tatsache, dass du noch ein Kind bist, Noch das Unbekannte. Die Wärme von menschlichen Händen. Nur das ist wirklich, wirklich, wirklich Wirklichkeit. Du wirst nicht aufhören, du wirst nicht aufhören, warum wirst du nicht aufhören? Auch wenn du getötet wirst, wenn du gefunden wirst. Zwei verbotene Kinder nach dem Regen Wurden in den Sonnenuntergang gezogen Und verwehten. Der Tag beginnt, die Nacht beginnt. Gefangen in dieser Welt, Als wir müde vom Spielen waren. Wenn alle außer dir und mir Nicht mehr existieren würden, wäre das so schön Nicht mehr existieren würden, wäre das so schön. Ich höre eine Stimme, die ich nicht kenne, nicht kenne. Außer dir und mir wir, die ganze Menschheit Sich bald widersetzen. An der Hand genommen Und in den Sonnenuntergang gezogen Verwehen wir. Ich weiß nicht, ich weiß nicht, ich weiß überhaupt nichts. Weder, was von nun an passieren wird, Noch deinen Namen. Für jetzt, Für jetzt ist das in Ordnung. Ich denke einfach wirklich, wirklich, wirklich, wirklich so. Ich weiß nicht, ich weiß nicht. Dieses Klingen in den Ohren Wurde in den Sonnenuntergang gezogen und verweht. Andere Versionen Yuzuki.Yukari.full.1127917.jpg|Yuzuki Yukari's Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQtoR3d3Apg Kagamine.Mirrors.600.70777.jpg|Kagamine Len & Rin (Chorus) Append- Power Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ourxpbO20EY Nico Nico Singer.Kradness.png|Kradness' Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xy74H1J5dJA Nico.Nico.Singer.full.1503766.jpg|Nico Nico Chorus (4 People)|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZwZ4Fi1dxd4 Kamui.Gakupo.full.504698.jpg|Yufu's Piano-Version|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sRBoVCs1ceY Vocaloid.600.457853.jpg|Band Edition|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yVPpy6WK2wQ Vocaloid- Kimono.jpg|Suzuhana Yuuko & the Wagakki Band- Traditional Instrument Version|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IlybJy9pArE Kategorie:IA Kategorie:Kemu Kategorie:Song